A Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) card is included in every cell phone to identify user's ID. The SIM card holds the personal information of the account holder, including phone number, address book, text messages, and other data. In order to embed the SIM card in and connect the SIM card with the cell phone, a connector is required to be disposed in the circuit board inside the cell phone for connecting with the SIM card so as to retrieve and write data in the SIM card.
Regarding the structure of the SIM card connector, Taiwanese Patent No. M360469 discloses a card connector, comprising an insulative body and a plurality of conductive terminals. The insulative body comprises a main body and a plurality of openings formed through the main body and arranged in parallel. The conductive terminals are disposed in the insulative body. Each of the conductive terminals has a fixed part secured in the insulative body and a contact part formed by extending from one end of the fixed part into the opening of the insulative body. The contact part comprises two extending parallel arms extending from the fixed part, a connecting arm connecting the ends of the extending arms, and an elastic arm inclinedly extending from the connecting arm toward a position between the two extending parallel arms. The SIM card is connected with the SIM card connector via the contact part of the SIM card connector, to allow the data to be retrieved and written in the SIM card.
Since different cell phones have different SIM cards of various sizes, an adaptor is required when a smaller SIM card is to be connected to a larger SIM card connector.
Even through the adaptor the smaller SIM card can be connected to a larger SIM connector, there will exist a gap between the SIM card and the adaptor. In addition, the above-mentioned contact part of the SIM card connector is formed as an extension of the elastic arm, as a result, when the smaller sized SIM card is coupled with or separated from the SIM card connector, the SIM card may be stuck by the gap and fail to be connected with the contact part of the SIM card connector, or it is likely that the contact part may be damaged when inappropriate force is applied when connecting the SIM card to the SIM card connector.